


Flytrap

by NetchSlayer



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/pseuds/NetchSlayer





	Flytrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



The octopus-like creature sprung up in their path with speed something that size really shouldn't have.

"Get out of the way," cried Steak.

There was no way to tell if Fallen Angels actually understood any words, but the noise served to draw the thing's attention. Steak focused on releasing the scent to ensure that attention stayed on him. Raw, for these. 

Too fast, and too many limbs to account for. One caught his side. He could feel the chunk being torn out, see it dropped in creature's salivating mouth. He hoped he could will it into giving the bastard indigestion.


End file.
